A Hibiscus in the Water
by Midorihatenma
Summary: Found by England, adopted by France. New Caledonia's life has been full of family issues and quarrels, but when War breaks out, a mysterious country saves her. Changed by the encounter, she searches for him, but why does noone know who he is?


**Hello everyone!**

**Sorry it's been a while since I last uploaded, I've been very busy and I also had a terrible case of writer's block. Anyway, here's my Hetalia Fanfic: A Hibiscus in the Water. It's based upon my OC, New Caledonia, and loosely follows some of the territory's past. Hope you like it!**

Kanaky was treading water in the middle of the ocean, trying not to panic. She had been happily playing with her friends at the beach not ten minutes ago; diving down to look at the multi-coloured fish that swam in enormous shoals around the kelp forests of their islands. After Kanaky had stayed down for an especially long dive, following a flamboyant red fish in his journey, she resurfaced far out to sea, with none of her friends in sight.

At first, she tried swimming towards the coast, but the current dragged her away from it time and time again, until she gave up and started floating, waiting for one of the men to return from a fishing trip in their canoes. But as the sun peaked and started to dip down in the sky, she became more and more nervous. Finally, when her fears were about to get the better of her, she spotted a black dot on the horizon. Her hope restored, she started to swim towards the dot, only to stop and gape at the sight before her eyes.

The thing was like a small wooden island with three trees on its back. Men as pale as the dead clambered up these trees like geckos, keeping the clouds they had tethered to them from escaping. The island moved at an alarming pace, and Kanaky, now terrified that she had died, started frantically kicking her legs, but to no avail. She was quickly spotted and brought up, kicking and screaming, in a strong net. Kanaky hit the island's ground badly, and she groaned, curling up into a ball. She heard the weird guttural language of the dead men that she could not make sense of, and slowly opened her eyes.

The dead men were wearing weird clothing that looked uncomfortable and hot. They looked at her with eyes the colour of kelp and the sea, circling around her body. Trembling, Kanaky wailed.

"What do you want from me? Let me go home!"

The men gasped and exchanged glances between each other. Suddenly there was movement, and another man stepped into Kanaky's view. He had kelp eyes, like the others, with sand-coloured hair and extremely thick eyebrows, but instead of the dull greys, browns and blacks the others wore, he bore the vibrant colours of the mountain birds, with a large headdress with several feathers stuck in it. This man slowly moved towards Kanaky, muttering to her in that strange language, until he was right beside her. Then, reaching out, he touched her on the head. Terrified, Kanaky kicked out. Hard. The man went blue, and crumpled onto the floor, and Kanaky was tied to the mast by the now-angry men. She thrashed about, cursing with words she had overheard the men using in their houses. No one paid any attention. Eventually the downed man recovered, threw a glance at her and went into a door in the side of the island's hill. Everyone else disappeared from Kanaky's sight.

Captain Arthur Kirkland, otherwise known as England, was recovering in his private quarters when his first mate knocked on the door. The man entered, rubbing a ruddy finger around his shirt collar.

"Captain, what are we to do with the girl? We can't leave her tied up against the mast. The men talk of keeping her on the ship, but she's wild. I proposed-"

The first mate stopped when he noticed Arthur's glare. Having taken a few deep breaths to calm himself, Arthur replied.

"You proposed to throw her back into the water."

"Err… yes captain"

"…sometimes I wonder why I promoted you to first mate. We cannot let her drown in the ocean, and besides, a girl who is alive this far out to sea in the Pacific could only come from a nearby island. I think we shall keep her onboard, and take her back to land. With any luck, she might show us her land."

England slowly got up from his bed. Motioning for the first mate to leave. They crossed his cabin, and opened the door. The first mate quickly scurried away to join the rest of the crew and tell them their captain's decision, while Arthur looked at the still-cursing girl tied to his ship, _The Brittania. _He smiled to himself, reminded of his brother's wildness.

"You act just like Scotland. You have the same quick temper, and you both make rash decisions. I may not know your real name, but I think for now I shall name you after my brother. Welcome aboard my ship, New Caledonia."

**There you go! First chapter complete!**

**In case you're wondering, Kanaky is the Kanak name for New Caledonia (aka NC). NC is situated in the Pacific Ocean, to the right of Australia. It is a mountainous country with beautiful reefs and tropical fish. The national flower is the hibiscus (hence the title XD), and the national bird is the Cagou.**

**More chapters coming soon!**


End file.
